Who She Was
by Mermaid Caren
Summary: What if Sakura never was a fan girl?What if instead she was strong and only weak when no one was looking? What would cause this? Why does she always take pills? And why are they all different colors? Sub pairings with Sakura main pairing SasuSaku.
1. Lunch with a Uchiha

**Hey people who are going to read this,**

**My update time will change due to the interest in a story. I have this story, one called Wings and Tails, and one called Sakura's New Love. I also making a new story but I haven't put it up yet so I not going to tell you the title. Oh, These are the pairing for each of the other stories.**

**Wing and Tales: Sakura x Itachi**

**Sakura's New Love: Sakura x Gaara**

**Please read if you like these pairings. Anyway, Update times will change. I gave you a warning. This story takes place in the first season of the regular Naruto. The one before Naruto Shippuden. Also the story takes place during the episode 3. Anyway, today's disclaimer will be done by… Sakura.**

**Sakura: Mermaid Caren does not own Naruto.**

**Mermaid Caren: At lest you get the disclaimer done right when I tell you and not give me problems.**

**Sakura: If I don't you give me a punishment in the story.**

**Mermaid Caren: Yep. Start the story**

Sakura POV

I'm sitting next to the hyperactive blond ninja, Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, the most emo-ish boy and the anti-social out of the whole Academy, beside me, is sitting to my left. That means Naruto is sitting on my right.

Anyway, today we are ready to be put in our squads. Iruka-sensei is reading them off now. I ignore them till I hear, "Team 7…Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." I suddenly fell all the girls in my class glare at me.

I stand up and Iruka-sensei stops talking. I turn around and face all the girls in the Academy who graduated just yesterday. I put my hands on my hips and say, angrily, "You girls better stop glaring me. Just because I'm in the same squads ice block over there," I point at Sasuke, "doesn't mean you should be sending your death glares at me."

They stop glaring at me and look at Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei says, after clearing his throat, "That was very good Sakura. Now sit down."

I sit down and "hmph"ed. I feel a glare coming from a person on my left. Stupid Uchiha.

When Iruka-sensei finally is finish telling everyone his or her teams, he dismisses us to go to lunch. He says, "Your sensei will meet you here after lunch."

I poof out of the classroom with a swirl of cherry blossoms. Nobody has learned how to yet but me. I was reading a book in my library at my house. It was easy to learn. Now I use it every time I really want to get some where or away from somebody.

Anyway, I can't believe I going to be with ice block and hyper boy.

I sigh. Things will works out in good time.

I look around to see the place I transported to. There is a path, cement bench, and green tress covered the path. **(AN: The place sat at to eat lunch in the first season of Naruto, episode 3)**

I sit down on the bench. I take out my purple pills in my container and a water bottle out of my small backpack. While I'm doing that, a small wing comes and lifts up my skirt. I quickly hold the fabric and hold it down.

I'm wearing a back skirt that's above mid-thigh with white ninja shorts underneath. I wear a read short shirt on top of a short sleeve fishnet shirt. I have my kunai pouch strapped on my right leg mid thigh. I have my other pouch on my back near my skirt. For shoes, I wear ninja shoes with a little heel to them. Like one inch. That's my outfit.

I unscrew the container for my purple pills. I spill out ten on to my hand. I look in the container. I don't have many left. I better ask the Hokage for more.

I put my container back in my backpack. I unscrew the water bottle. I take two pills, put them in my mouth, take a sip of water, and gulp down the water and the pills down. I do this process till I'm down to my last two pills. I was about to put the last pills in my mouth when I hear, "May I sit next to you?"

I look up and see Sasuke. I mentally groan. I say, monotone, "Sure."

He sit down and opens his lunch. Inside are three rice balls. He takes one and starts eating it. I plop the last pills in my mouth and drink the rest of my water. Sasuke says, after finishing the first rice ball, "Why are you only taking pills?"

Tch, I always get asked this question. I say to him, "I don't eat at the Academy, only sometimes. Anyway, the pills make me full."

He looks at my surprised. I give him a confused one. He says, "That's the longest you have ever talked. Plus, how do those pills make you full?"

Now I have the right to hit him. He just made fun of me. I look at him and see his eyes say that he is curious.

I shrug and say, "They just do."

I space out as he finishs his lunch, if you could call three rice balls lunch. But, who am I kidding, I can't say anything because I take ten purple pills and water.

The ball rings, signaling that lunch is over. I disappear in a swirl of cherry blossom and transport back into the classroom in my seat. I wait for everyone to come back. Sasuke comes into the room and sits at his seat. He starts to stare at me. Idiot.

Sasuke POV

"Why are you only taking pills?" I ask Sakura.

She says, as if annoyed, "I don't eat at the Academy, only sometimes. Anyway, the pills make me full."

I give her a look of surprise. How can she be full just by taking pills? Plus, this is the longest time she has ever talked to anyone. I say to her, "That's the longest you have ever talked. Plus, how do those pills make you full?"

She looks over at me and shrugs. And says, "They just do."

I finish my and lunch and look over at her. Her gaze is so distant.

The bell rings, telling us that lunch is over. I was just about to ask Sakura if she wanted to walk back to the classroom together but I see her disappear in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

One of the cherry blossoms lands in my hand. This is the only proof that means she sat next to me. I put the petal in my pocket and head back to the classroom.

I come into the classroom and go to my seat I look over at Sakura. Her pink hair goes to her waist. Her emerald eyes shine with annoyance. I am annoying her. I love being a pest.

I keep staring at her till we have to wait for our sensei when every else leaves.

**Do you like it or not? I am trying to finish the next chapter by next week. If you have anyway question then I will answer them but not ruined the story for you. Anyway, I don't think I like the Title for this fanfic. If help me think of a title. Please PM me or review it. Thank You.  
**

**Please review**


	2. Kakashisensei

**SorrY I haven't updated in a long time. I try to update the next chapter, I have it written on paper but i have to type it, but my life gets really busy really fast anyway, disclaimer...by Sasuke.**

**Sasuke:Hn Mermaid Caren doesn't own Naruto.**

**Mermaid Caren: HE'S ACTUALLY LISTENING!WHOA!**

**START THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Sakura POV

"Come on. Where is our sensei? He's really late." Naruto whines loudly. Seriously, if I had a pill for every loud thing that came from his mouth, I would be sick.

It's been an hour since everyone left with there sensei. We are still waiting for ours. The pills should be working soon.

I say, when I sense a presence coming to the door of the classroom, "He'll be here soon."

Naruto looks at me and says, very loudly, "How do you kn-"

Naruto gets cut off by the sound of the sliding door opening to the classroom were in. A silver haired jonin pops his head into the room. His headband covers one of his eyes. He says, "Hello. I'm Kakashi. Your sensei. Go up to the roof and well talk."

He poofs away in puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke groan as the walk towards the door and up the stairs. Naruto pops his head back into the room and says, "Sakura-Chan, are you coming?"

I nod and disappear in a swirl of cherry blossoms. I reappear on the roof with Kakashi. We both wait for Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto POV

Sakura disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms. I sigh. Why won't she ever walk with us?

I hear Sasuke sigh beside me. Don't tell me he is wondering too? "Teme, are you wandering the same thing I'm wondering about?"

He nods. I sigh. Why does she always use that jutsu before and after lunch? I see her walks home every day after were done with classes at the Academy. So why at those times? I ask Sasuke, "Teme, did you notice Sakura only uses that jutsu before and after lunch."

* * *

Sasuke POV

Realization hits me when Dobe says that. "That true."

We continue our walk up to the roof in silence.

* * *

Sakura POV

They finally arrive on the roof. The boys both it on the sides of me. Kakashi sits a few feet in front of us.

He says, in a bored tone, "Ok, say your names, likes dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I want to get a over view of my team."

Naruto says, "Kakashi-sensei, why don't you gives us a example?"

Our sensei sighs. "Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams are none of your business."

**That told us a lot.**

_Just shut up Inner__**.**_

_**You know you just told yourself to shut up.**_

_Whatever_

Naruto says, excitingly. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I like ramen and Sakura. I hate that I have to wait to eat ramen for five minutes. I also hate Sasuke. My hobbies are eating ramen and asking out Sakura. My dream is to become Hokage someday.

_**His dream is impossible.**_

_It's possible. And he would make a great Hokage._

Kakashi says, with a bored tone, "Pinky, you turn."

I twitch. He did not just call me Pinky. Ignore him, Sakura. Ignore him.

I say, monotone, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies are swimming and training. My dream…is also none of your business."

Kakashi looks at me with interest. Does he know-

My thoughts get cut off when Kakashi says, "Now it's you turn."

Sasuke says, coldly, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like a few things that I don't want to say. I dislike Naruto and many other things. My dream is to kill someone…. and avenge my clan."

Kakashi also looks at him with slight interest. Kakashi says, "Since introduction are over, I want to tell you that you are having a test. Meet me at the training ground 7 and don't eat breakfast, be there by 5. Any questions?"

We all shake our heads. What next surprises me.

Kakashi says, "Sakura. The Hokage says you need to meet him at his office."

I nod and get up.

Kakashi says, to the boys, "You are dismissed." Then disappears in a puff of smoke.

I jump off the Academy roof and land gracefully on the ground. Then, I sprint to the Hokage office.

_My pills are probably arrived._

* * *

Sasuke POV

When Sakura leaves, I say to the Dobe, "I going after her."

He nods and says, "Meet me at Ichiraku's to talk."

This is the one time in my life that the Dobe looks serious. He's probably just as curious as me, wondering what or who is Sakura.

I then, jump off the roof and run after her.

Naruto POV

"I wondering what Sakura-chan is hiding?"

I jump off the room and walk slowly to Ichiraku's, so I don't have to be really bored just waiting there.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Pills?

**So yeah, I don't fell like making up excuse so were going right to the disclaimer by...Naruto!**

**Naruto: Yeah! Believe it!**

**Mermaid Caren: Disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Mermaid Caren doesn't own me! BTW! She's been so busy with colorguard and her grades that she hasn't had the time to write about me! (Sniffels) Its so sad! ( Starts to sob)**

**Mermaid Caren: (sweat drops) Yeah... thats the reason. Anyway, START THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Talk with the Hokage**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I've finally arrived at the Hokage's office. The weird thing is…. I think someone was following me.

I sensed a presence nearby but…I don't know who it is. All I know is that it's a boy. (AN: Sakura can sense chakra presences. She can tell by the presence if it's a boy's or girl's.)

All I hope is that it's not Sasuke. He is already suspicious about my pill. He can't know my secret. He can't.

* * *

No one's POV (Author's)

What Sakura didn't know was the Sasuke was the one following her. He kept his distance till he got to the Hokage building.

Once he saw Sakura go in., He transformed into Iruka. He walked about two yards away from Sakura so she wouldn't notice him.

When he saw her walk in and close the door, he went up to the door and put his ear on it. Trying to listen on the conversation going on.

Sakura's POV

I walk into the room after I hear, "Come in."

Inside the room is Kakashi-sensei, reading an "orange" book and leaning against the right wall, and the Hokage in his desk, smoking and signing papers.

He looks up at me and says, "Hello, Sakura."

I say, in a respectful manner, "Hello, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage says, "Sakura, you pills came in today. All three of them. Anyway, you know taking you pills are going to be hard. So Kakashi and me were thinking that you should tell Naruto and Sasuke the secret."

I reply, firmly, "No."

The Hokage sighs, "Then your going to have a hard time.'

"Fine."

I walk out of the office, with my jar of pills.

I then run out of the building to the Haruno compound. My pills I took will not last much longer.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I jump out the near window when I hear footsteps coming near the door. I didn't hear much of the conversation, only heard Sakura, "No."

I dispel the jutsu. Why did she day that? I then wait out of the Hokage building for Sakura.

She runs past me, not even noticing I'm there. She's in a hurry. Why?

I run about five yards behind wondering, _where could she be going?_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. My Tail

**Chapter 4**

**My Tail**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I enter the Haruno complex, the place I lived by myself for seven years.

I run into the forest that the Haruno's own. About ten yards in, I say, "Dispel."

The jutsu that's always cast dispels. Before me lays a cave, that goes down. I walk down the steps of the cave.

When I reach the bottom, I see a tunnel, with a light at the end of it.

Walking to the light, I see the place that I always go to for hours and hours of relaxing everyday.

The underground waterfall.

Around it is about a mile of water. From where I'm standing, its shallow, but deeper and deeper it goes when you get nearer to the waterfall.

Near to where I'm standing is a shelf I made that has towels and a place where I can put my clothes.

I strip of my clothes, fold them up, and put then in a space on the shelf. I walk to the water that is the shallowest. After walking in knee deep, I dive in.

The familiar feeling in my legs when swimming goes away. The sides of my neck go rigid, but relax.

I swim down, deeper in the water. I suddenly start swimming upwards really fast. I jump put of the water. While the ceiling of the cave glows yellow.

Looking down, I see my gleaming pink tail decorated in red swirls.

I love being a mermaid.


	5. Sasuke Sees

**Another really short chapter! Sorry, I think I'm going to rewrite this so, yeah. Sorry. It will most be the same but a little bit different.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Her Secret**

* * *

Sasuke POV

I follow Sakura back to her complex. I see her going into the forest she owns. Why is going there? As if I didn't have a choice, I follow her.

In the forest, I spot her, but she stops, she does a hand sign and I barely hear her say, "Dispel."

The tree in front of her turns into a cave. She walks down it disappearing from sight. The cave turns back into tree.

I walk up to it and do the same thing Sakura did. The tree disappears revealing the cave. I walk down in slowly, not make a noise.

When I get to the bottom theirs a tunnel, with a light at the end of it. I walk down it, carefully, just in case there aren't any traps.

I walk to the end of the tunnel to see a giant waterfall, with a lake around it.

It's so…beautiful. Whoever thought this could exist, underground.

Out of nowhere, Sakura pops out of the water, with a hot pink tail with red swirls on it, and a different top on. The top of the ceiling glows yellow then fades when Sakura goes back into the water.

I run, sprinting down the tunnel and up the stairs out of the cave.

What the heck did I just see?


	6. Realization

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Who She Was Chapter 6

Sasuke POV

* * *

I didn't know I could move so fast, because I was Ichiraku's in about five minutes. Naruto was already there, eating his fifth bowl of ramen. I walk over an sit by him casually and say that I want a beef ramen bowl. Naruto must have recognize my voice, cause he turns around and yells, "Really teme? Why didn't you call my name then scare me."

" Your such a dope. I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Yeah right."

My food arrives and I break my chopsticks. Noodles are going down my throat when Naruto asks, "So what's up with Sakura?"

I choke on the noodles, going into fit of pats my back. I say, "Sakura" cough "Is a" cough "a mermaid."

Finally, I stop coughing, and Naruto shouts, "WHAT?"

I knew I shouldn't have told him. "Keep your voice down you dope!"

"You got to be joking teme!"

I glare at him, "Do you really think I'm joking?"

He must have noticed my serious tone, cause he finally gets serious.

"So why didn't she tell us?"

"I don't know, I seriously don't know."

* * *

Sakura POV

Swimming to a rock near the waterfall , I pull myself up and sit on it and let my tail wrap around. Shaking my head, my long pink locks swing, letting droplets of water fall everywhere, landing in the water that creates ripples. I start to braid my hair as I think of what the Hokage said.

_"Your going to have to tell both boys sooner or later."_

"Stupid old man, I know that." I whisper.

I'd I even get one drop of water on me, I'll turn into mermaid. Kakashi is somehow going to make me tell the the truth. But, I wonder how? He can't expose me unless he somehow gets water on me.

Lowering myself, I put my body back into the water. I lay on my back and light swish my tail. My body reaches the shore. Closing my eyes, I imagine my legs, that are glue together, and pull them apart.

Opening my eyes, I see my pale white legs. I lay down have of my back, showing my exposed c cup boobs to the ceiling. I'm glad there are no holes to see me.

Getting out of the water, I walk over to the shelf and get a towel to dry off. Grabbing my clothes, I slip on my sandals and walk out of the cave and to my compound.

I walk straight to my room, I drop my towel and grab a pair of pjs. Pulling on my pjs, I fall on my bed and try to go to sleep. Realization hits me, when my eyes droop.

At training field 7, is a river.

* * *

**Review**

Sent from my iPod


	7. Truth

**Hey everyone, **

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry it's so late! Been busy and I'm just doing a updating day...Most of my stories, or let just say 3 are getting updated. Anyway, hope you like it. **

**If you have any questions, ask or review, or PM me. Now, I don't own Naruto.**

**START THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Truth**

* * *

Sakura POV

My eyes flutter open at the sound of the alarm clock. I hit snooze and plant my feet firmly on the floor. Using the hand sign, I teleport in front of my refrigerator.

I take out a water bottle and grab my purple pills, which are on top of the refrigerator. Placing ten in my mouth, I take a swing of water and swallow. Having ten pills at once going down you throat isn't fun. But the faster, I get them down my throat, the faster they will activate.

* * *

Sasuke POV

The alarm clock goes on and on, till I slam my fist on it, breaking it into a million pieces. Damn. I have to buy another one. That's the fifth this month. The sun is barely risen out of the sky. I really hate my sensei. Who wakes up at four a.m. anyway?

Even though my body screams for sleep, I get up and walk over to my closet. Minutes later, I'm dressed in my usual dark blue shirt, white shorts, dark blue ninja sandals, and kunai pouch. Packing up my backpack with other weapons, my mind wonders back to my conversation with Naruto.

_Naruto was slurping his fifth ramen down, as I was finishing off my first. Both of us silent, in our own thoughts, until Naruto says, "Maybe she didn't tell us, so we didn't have to worry."_

_My fist collides with his head, he holds it. "TEME! What was that for?"_

"_Keep it down dope. What you said was stupid. Why would we worry about her if she changed into a mermaid?"_

"_Just trying to look at the possibilities."_

_My silence makes him happy; due to the fact he's right, for once. But nothing pops into my mind for her reason to keep it a secret. It must be a kekkei genkai; she could use it to ambush someone._

_Slurp._

_Naruto finishes of his ramen and pats his stomach while getting up. "I'm going to bed, we have our test tomorrow."_

_Something clicks inside my head. "That's it!"_

"_What's it?"_

_Naruto looks at me confused. "At training ground seven, there is a river, correct?"_

_Naruto nods._

"_Just push her into the water."_

This seemed to be the only solution. Swinging the backpack on my back, I walk out of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sakura POV

The light morning breeze comes, as the sun breaks the surface of the horizon. Minutes before Naruto and Sasuke have arrived. They wear their usual clothes. Callide on my body, black ninja sandals, green shorts, and white tank top, we wait for Kakashi to arrive to the training ground.

Three hours past, no sigh of Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke took the liberty of drawing in the dirt, never knew it was so much fun, they seem very interested in it. But why do I feel like someone is staring at me?

Turning to them, who are squatting on the ground, they look as if they got whipped lashed because they heads turn away quickly. Why are they staring t me?

Minutes later, Kakashi arrives, saying, "A black cat crossed my path today, so I had to take a different way."

How badly I wanted to say, "Bullshit."

Sasuke and Naruto glare at him. "Now, for you test, I should tell only two will pass, one will get sent back to the Academy. They thing you have to do to past is simple. Take," He puts his hand in his pocket, "these two bells from me."

Two bells are pulled from his pocked. Naruto is dumbstruck. "That's it?"

Kakashi nods his head. "But, if you really want to get these bells, you're really have to be bent on killing me."

Naruto gulps. Me and Sasuke stare, blankly.

Kakashi seems to smirk underneath his mask. "You have three hours. When I say 'go', you hide. Now, GO!"

All three of us head in different directions. I hide in the closets tree, and I watch Naruto and Sasuke hide. Sasuke disappears into a bush and Naruto hides into a tree near the river that runs through field seven. Concerning the river, it's best if I stay far from it.

My gaze gets drawn away from the river as Kakashi puts his hand in his pouch on his hip. What is he going to do?

I literally almost fall out of my tree when he brings out a book called,_ Make Out Paradise_. Why is he reading a perverted book when he is suppose to be testing us?

Suddenly, I knocked out of the tree. The hell? I look up and see Naruto grinning. "Naruto, what ar-"

I get cut off, having the wind knocked out of me. Looking at the attacker, I see Sasuke, his leg retracting back to its defense position.

Why are they attacking me?

I pull out two kunai from my thigh and throw them at Sasuke. He dodges them, and then runs straight at me. Not having enough time to dodge, I try to pouch him, but he grabs my waist, picks me up, and then throws.

I look to the place I'm being thrown, and it happens to be right into the river.


End file.
